Guys only tour (a JB and 1D story)
by DevDevwrites
Summary: I do not own any of the famous characters mentioned! Lilly is a normal 16 year old girl who never saw herself as a dancer but when Justin Bieber sees her will that all change? And how will Lilly deal with the pressures and opportunities her new life has to offer as the only girl on the "Guys World Tour"


"Okay 5, 6, 7, GO," She counts as the base drops of the track. I stare at myself with a fierce glare at the large length mirror in front of me. Arms throw out, bring down, pop, roll neck and hair flies to the other side, roll hips slowly, foot cross behind, turn to back, collapse to floor, feet stomp, reach arm up and pull to feet. I start the routine. The series continues as I lose myself in the popping and rolling of my movements to the song. This is my release. Nothing enters my thoughts but the pattern of trying to keep to the difficult steps.

"C'mon C'mon facials Lilly. Push it," Carla instructs me as I pop my chest. My dark, brown hair flies in my face as beads of sweat cling to my forehead and tank top. Bend down, pop legs open, swivel knees, turn to right and roll up. The music stops. I look at the clock, which reads 9:15. 3 hours. It has been 3 hours of me practicing in the studio with Miss Carla. I gasp for air and bend my body over trying to regain my breath.

"Drink, now," Carla pushes the water bottle in my face. I sigh and nod. I never drink. That's the issue. Carla always has to force me to take breaks and drink my water.

"Lilly you want to be done for the night?" she asks me.

"No, no I want to go one more time. Please Miss Carla?" I plead.

"Alright I guess," she gives in and the music plays again.

**Justin Pov:**

"You sure about this J?" Usher asks me as we both look in through the glass outside the studio. I turn to him.

"Positive. She's the one! We have looked all over the place for someone like her. She's it, she is our star," I ramble.

"Alright man. Do your thing," Usher instructs. We step into the small studio making sure that she doesn't see us through the open door. We enter through a side door attaching to the room she is dancing in and I shut off the music. The two ladies in the room both turn to look at us. The older one who I knew as her instructor smirks where as the girl who I knew was Lilly had her eyes big and wide. Usher stepped forward first.

"Carla nice to see you again," he greets and gives her a light hug. Carla is about 5'3 with long black hair, tan skin, and a nice body. We met her once before. Usher and I once went to see this band play and there were 3 dancers. One was Carla, the other that looked like Carla which was probably her sister and the third was…amazing. She had this talent that was undeniable. At the time when we were watching them I obviously hadn't known Carla at all but the girl with the talent I had to know who she was. She didn't look like Carla and the other dancer though. She was younger. A little older than me by the looks of it, but she was amazing and I had to know who she was. After the show I tried to catch up to her but I couldn't see her. She dashed off the minute the show ended, so I went up to Carla.

"_Um excuse me?" I ask. _

"_Yes?" she asks and turns to me calmly. _

"_Um do you know who we are?" I ask referring to Usher and I. she laughs._

"_Yes I know who you are," she answers. "I am Carla Garippo," she introduces and sticks out her hand for Usher and I. _

"_Right um well wasn't there another girl that performed with you two?" referring to her and the second dancer._

"_Lilly?"_

"_Is that her name?" I ask._

"_Yeah, I think you are referring to Lilly" _

"_Does she work for you or something?" I ask. Carla laughs again._

"_No one of the other dancers was sick so Lilly stepped up to the plate," she explained._

"_Oh,"_

"_She is my student," She explains. I look to Usher with wide eyes. He looks at Carla with confusion. _

"_Student? How old is she exactly?" I ask crossing my arms._

"_She is just about to turn 16 in a month. Why? What do you want with Lilly?" Carla asks protectively._

"_Can we maybe get some information, you know just in case we would like to contact her?" Usher asks finally._

Lilly has no idea we ever saw her, she will know now.

"Um… why is Justin Bieber and Usher in your dance studio?" she asks and turns to Carla who has a large smile on your face.

"Because you're the one!" I exclaim. She turns to me and snorts.

"Ha! Okay no seriously. What is this?" She asks nervously.

"We have been lookin' all over the country for a girl to be in Justin's new music video "Dancing in my mind"," Usher calmly explains to her.

"So why me?" she asks.

"We need an incredible hip hop dancer for this role to enhance the role that plays opposite Justin. You being more hip hop and Justin's leading lady is more contemporary," he explains to her. She looks over to me.

"So you want me to dance in your music video?" she asks me. I nod with a large smile on my face. She looks back to Carla. "Alright I guess I'll do it," she sighs. I smile wide.

"Yes!" I cry and race up to hug her. She stands stiff as I crush her in a hug and chuckles.

I then look to Usher who is eyeing Carla up and down. Oh I know that look for sure.

"Okay well since we got this all settled why don't we talk a little business?" Usher offers looking to her. She bites her lip.

"Yeah for sure, Lil you can be excused for the night," Carla announces not taking her eyes off Usher.

"But Carla you are kind of my ride" she comments. Carla doesn't reply. I tap her shoulder.

"I got a car. I can take you," I offer. She looks nervously. I can tell she doesn't want to take the offer but she knows she doesn't have any other options.

"Yeah, great idea. Justin will take you," Carla says without focus. Lilly hesitates.

"Ugh fine," she groans. I smirk in response.

"Aw c'mon babe working with me wont be that bad," I flirt skimming her lower back. She sharply turns around.

"Okay dude I know how you work. But I'm not going to be that girl. I am working for you in a music video, so therefore we are not going to go down that road. You wana be friends? Fine, great even but there will be no hooking up with us. Got it?" she asks seriously. My eyes go wide. No one especially a teenage girl has talked to me like that. I expected her to scream and jump at the chance but she really meant it. My shock turns into a smirk. I swiftly put my arm over her shoulders.

"I like you Lil. I think friends could be just fine," I answer smoothly. She rolls her eyes and chuckles up at me. She grabs her bag and hops into the back seat of the giant car.

"What you don't want to be up front with me?" I cry. She laughs.

"No. I need to change! Believe me I'm not wearing this to where we are going," she answers mysteriously. I chuckle.

"And where might that be?"

"Oh just you know a little party," she answers quickly.

"And you thought Carla would let you go?" I ask shocked.

"Ha! No way but I was hoping there would by some miracle be away around that," she answers distracted.

"Aw are you calling me a miracle" I tease and glance back.

"Hey! No peaking! And no don't get full of it," she snaps. I put both my hands up in surrender.

After five minutes she climbs over the seat into the front. I glance over.

"Well don't you clean up nice," I compliment. She giggles and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"I do what I can," she jokes. I push her arm jokingly. The location was 5 minutes away from her dance studio. so before I get out of the car I pull out my ray bands over my eyes as she struts over to the entrance not even waiting for me to catch up.

"You got 15?" she asks. I nod and hand it to the bouncer as we enter the warehouse blaring with hip hop and pop music. The lights are all off besides the staging lights set up for the effect and the dj booth was large and in front of a large crowd of teens dancing. The walls were covered with pairs making out and getting real close. I smirk. And then I feel a hand pull me forward.

"Keep up Bieber," Lilly smirks yelling into my ear. She pulls me along.

"You came!" a thin girl with short blonde hair cries out to Lilly. She smiles lightly and nods. "And who is this?" the girl looks over to me and bites her lip. She was quite hot… in the dark. Lilly sighs.

"Gabby, Justin. Justin, gabby," she introduces dryly. I could tell she wasn't happy that gabby took a notice of me.

"Mind if I try him out Lil," she flirts. Lilly's jaw clenches.

"No Gab. Of course I don't mind," she grits through her teeth.

**Lilly Pov: **I release Justin into Gabby's hands. I know I don't want him but of course she goes for the guys that come here with me. She knows what she has and she knows what she is doing. She doesn't even like guys like Justin. Especially not the real Justin Bieber. But im not going to care. I somehow got here tonight and will not get in trouble for it so its time to live it up!


End file.
